


NaruPrie Chapter 24.5

by AriaBlackmoor



Series: NaruPrie [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: Cadence x Haru





	NaruPrie Chapter 24.5

I pulled myself on top of Haru, not caring for the fact either of us were still wearing our dress clothes of the night. I needed her right now. 

I was now looking down on her. She rested her hands on my hips, grinning. 

“Well, princess?” She simply said, looking expectantly at me to make a move. My face grew redder. No one had ever called me a princess before...but I kind of liked it...

I reached around her, untying the string on her bowtie, making sure that her face got as much cleavage as I could get. I could hear her moans rumbling inside my bosom as I ever-so-slowly undid the bowtie, then ran my hands around her shoulders til I was facing her again.

She had that dopey smile on her face again. “That—that was nice.”

I ran my hand through my hair, arching my back for her—daring her to do something. When she didn’t, I glared at her, my lips pouting.

“What?” She said, completely clueless. That pissed me off.

And the sound of a CRACK echo’d through the room, my hand burning against her cheek, signifying my anger. 

“Do something, you idiot.” She finally raised her hands, grasped my shoulders, and pushed me off her, and I tumbled onto the floor. 

Then she stood up to her full height before me. From my small position on the floor, she was a giant…and so, so, so alluring. I got up onto my knees.

She smiled, grabbing my hair, forcing me to look her in the eyes. 

“Is this what you wanted, miss princess?” She said, a hint of fury in her own voice. I slowly nodded, feeling that familiar burning beginning to rise in my chest. 

She threw my head back, releasing me. Then she spread her arms, tapping her foot. 

“Well, if you’re in such a heat, then you do all the work. Undress me.”

I exhaled slowly, my eyes adjusting to her. God, she was so commanding when she wanted to be.

I got up off the ground and began unbuttoning her jacket, tossing it aside quickly. I could already see the outline of her bust with it gone, but I was incensed. I managed to get the top three buttons of her shirt undone before I could get a full glimpse of her chest—or, the wrappings she had around her chest at least. Of course she bound her breasts if she was to pass as a boy…

She noticed my hesitation and slapped my ass. “You aren’t done yet, princess.”

I bowed my head to her. “Of course...” Then, I unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, letting it hang off her shoulders. 

“Haru...” I murmured, looking at her chest. She had abs! I was astounded. I didn’t even know I was into muscular women until now, but just looking at her like this got my insides all in a knot…

She slapped my ass again. “Well, are you going to keep gawking at my figure?” 

I somehow managed to rip my eyes away from this beauty. “I’m sorry, milord--” Wait, milord? I clutched my head. What was going on with me? And why was I so turned on by it...

Another hand brushed against my head, brushing all the way down til it was on the small of my neck.

“Are you alright, Cadence?” She asked, her voice softer this time. 

I shook my head a couple times, clearing my confusion from me. “Y-yes, sorry. I just got lost in thought there...”

Immediately, she was all business again. “Good. You’re not done yet.”

I fell to my knees, leaving her shirt and bindings hanging off of her. In front of me was her high-waisted pants, which I deftly unbuttoned and pulled down, revealing her breeches underneath. There was already a small wet spot on them. I grasped the sides of her breeches and pulled them down, and I was rewarded with a most beautiful sight.

There was a spattering of well-kept black hair on her already-wet pussy that glistened against her dark skin. I strained my neck upwards, looking at her with my wide-open eyes. She had a scarlet blush across her face too.

“Cadence...” She said, the word coming out as a breath. I could see her shivering with need, so much so that she had to look away. She grabbed my hair again, squeezing it tightly in her grip. “Get going.” She said, once again regaining enough composure to boss me around.

Which was all the admission I needed. I dived forward, my tongue quickly finding it’s way to her clit. I was rewarded with a spasm down her spine, her grip on my head tightening. Fuck, I was a slut for that…

One of my hands crept its way up my thigh while the other was busy keeping my balance. I continued to lap up her juices as she grinded her hips against me, burying my nose and mouth inside her.

Soon enough, my hand was resting right below her slit, waiting for a chance to slide in. I slid my fingers against her opening, and she spasmed again. 

“Cadence, I-I...” she muttered before flopping backwards onto her bed. All the better for me I thought, as she spread her legs wider. 

“Now I can look at those pretty little eyes of yours...” She said as we managed to lock eyes again, my tongue still on her. I closed my eyes momentarily to signify my joy at her statement, then got back to my mission. I drew my hands close to her slit again, and plunge two of them in, still leaving my tongue on her clit.

“O-oh!” Haru exclaimed, renewing her grip on my head. I slowly increased my pace as we went along, making sure to make eye contact with her as much as I can—no matter how embarassing it was for me. 

Eventually, I curved my fingers and hit her g-spot, something which led her thighs to crush in on my head. 

‘Cadence!” She yelled as I paused my licking. She reached over and grabbed my head again, pulling me tighter to her. So tight I couldn’t actually move my head. So I just stuck my tongue out and let her drag my head along. Being used like that was rough, and my tongue was beginning to get tired, but I wouldn’t let her down!

With my other hand free, I hiked up the front of my skirt and plunged my hand into my own pussy. Between the way she was using my head and the coordination needed with my hand currently knuckle-deep in her pussy, I couldn’t focus enough to get myself off, but it was some much needed release. 

We continued on like that for a few minutes when suddenly I could feel her convulse. She yelled my name again, and I knew it was time. She smothered my head in her thighs as I could feel her pussy begin to pulse. It didn’t take long before I could hear her moans and a cavalcade of fluid come out of her, covering my hands and face. 

After a moment, she let go and slid away from me, looking at the mess she had made, especially on my hand.

She humphed at me, waiting to see what I would do. I opened my mouth wide and stuck my sticky fingers in my mouth, licking all of her juices off of me. God, she tasted delicious.

Then she ran her hands behind her back and began unwrapping her bindings, finally revealing her amazing breasts. They weren’t very large, but god I wanted to play with them...I reached my hand up, only to have her swat it away.

Then she placed her foot on my chest and kicked me back, landing me on my back. She looked at my other hand, still rubbing against my own pussy. She smirked.

“You can look, but no touching. Now, give me a show, princess!” She said, smugness dripping in her voice.

I finished hiking up my skirt, and pulled off my messy bloomers. With my spread legs, she could see the whole show.

My mind was in overdrive with both need and embarrassment. But, when I saw her lean forward, her arms on her knees, watching me with a greedy look in her eyes, I was forced to obey…

I pushed one, then two, then three fingers inside of me. Even though I was used to this, it felt so different with someone watching me. The embarrassment spurred me on, especially once I began to close my eyes only to be told to open them again.

It was a feat that I managed to keep them open for the rest of my masturbation. From time to time, Haru would whisper words of faux-encouragement, telling me how much of a good girl I was for doing this. As much as I hated to admit it, it only turned me on more.

It didn’t take me long to get off, feeling as the secretions out of my dripped onto the backside of my dress. But how to launder it was far from my mind at the moment, sitting there in the daze of my afterglow. 

Soon, I could feel Haru’s presence around me, hugging me and telling me I did a good job. I let her pull me off the ground and place me on her bed, still hugging me tightly til I felt strong enough to let go…

I hadn’t even done anything special, and she had turned me into a melty mess with just her commands...God, I was pathetic.

Eventually she had to let me go though, and she went to her wardrobe to find me some sleepwear. In the back of my mind, I wondered how much time had passed. 

As if to punctuate that, there was a knock on the door. 

“Lady Gracile, are you in there?” A feminine voice called out—one of the maids. 

I rubbed my head, trying to clear the afterglow from my mind. “Yeah, give me a moment please!” I yelled.

Haru held out a simple dress, and I put it on. It was a little longer than I would have liked, but it would have to work for tonight. I bundled the rest of my clothes and tiara together, then stepped out into the hallway, blowing one last kiss at Haru.

I hoped there would be more where that came from.


End file.
